


Secluded Love

by StyxChronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxChronus/pseuds/StyxChronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up of the constant arguing and bickering, Minerva, Filius and Pomona decide to act.<br/>Not realising that the arguments are hiding something much deeper than hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, My first fanfic on here.  
> Yeah yeah yeah, none of its mine. It all belongs to the wonderful Joanne Rowling. I am just borrowing it and will send it back once done. Only slightly more Warped then it already is.  
> Enjoy.  
> Styxie. xx

"Must they argue constantly?" Minerva Mcgonagal asked sighing. She was sat in the staff room with Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. All the others had vacated once Harry and Severus stormed in arguing once again. This time it seemed to be over the latest addition to the Weasley family.  
"You know how they are Minerva, Just be thankful it is away from the student body this time" Pomona says looking up from her marking.   
"Can't they just learn to live with each other?" Minerva asks pouring herself another tea.   
"I have it on good authority that there is a betting pool with in the students about who will hex who first. I put ten Galleons on Harry hexing Severus" Filius squeaked.   
"I put twenty on Miss Granger hexing them both. " Pomona says chuckling.  
"Really? The examples you two are setting. Putting odd like that in the mix. I put fifty on them being secret lovers" Albus Dumblredor's portrait says. "Well I had Aberforth do it but it was still my suggestion"  
"Honestly. You three are as bad as the students." Minerva says standing up. She walks over to the corner where they parties in question are stood arguing. Clearing her throat she places her hands on her hips scowling. 

"What do you want you insufferable woman?"Severus Snape asks. Minerva doesn't say anything, just grabs both of them by the ear and drags them out of the staffroom. 

 

Minerva dragged Severus and Harry by the ear through Hogwarts until they reached the seventh floor. Here she paced back and forth 3 times before a door appeared. Once the door opened she turned to the men nursing their ears.   
"You have 3 hours. I expect you to have sorted what ever it is out by then. With OUT hexing each other. " She said throwing them in the room and warding it.   
Walking away the students she passed looked on in fright. A smirking Gryffindor spelt trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the students who noticed first. The staff already knew what Minerva had done but the students got suspicious when Potions and Muggle History were cancelled.   
All of the seventh years joined together in their common room to discuss what was happening. They all had wild theories. They were ill with some deadly disease. Professor Flitwick finally charmed them into books to stand on. They had killed each other.   
The only voice of reason was Ariah, a quiet shy girl who knew more about Harry and Severus then she should do.   
"They are probably shagging themselves stupid" She said once it went quiet. Everyone laughed it off and decided that she would be the one to ask Mcgonagal what was going on. So that's what she did. 

"Aunt Minnie"  
"Sweetie, To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"What did you do with the boys?"  
"They are in the ROR. Arguing everything out. Tea?"  
"You realise they are only doing it as a front. Yes please" Minerva hands her a cup of tea smiling  
"A front?"  
"They have been copulating like bunny's for years"  
"Pardon?"  
"They are shagging Minnie. Have been since 3 months after the war."  
"And you tell me this now?"  
"Minnie, How do you think I felt when I came down stairs during the summer and found them snogging over the eggs?"  
"Well I see your point"  
"Yeah. Can I have my uncles back now?"  
"You can go get them"   
"Thanks Minnie" Ariah says leaving the Headmistresses office and meeting up with the ten seventh years waiting for her. She leads them to the ROR and whispers in Elvish, breaking the enchantments. She instantly regrets it when screams of ecstasy are heard from inside. 

"Told you they are killing each other" Kaylea says smirking. They push the doors open to find Harry and Severus having a wand fight. But not the type they expected. 

"Oh good Merlin. Severus Tobias Snape put some god damned underwear on. Same goes for you Harrold James Potter!" Ariah shouts shielding her eyes. Her friends look aghast at the site infront of them. The men in question waste no time in covering them selves. 

"You, Ariah are such a bloody cock block" Harry says grinning  
"Oi! Not my fault you can't control yourselves"   
"You Little missy are so grounded."  
"You have to catch me Uncle Sev. Quick guys make like a gazel. " She says and they all scatter. 

Minerva watches from around the corner as a half naked Severus Snape and Harry Potter run after the group of Seventh years lead by Ariah Dumbledore.


End file.
